


Move In

by FrozenSnares



Series: Benefits of Detention [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, College, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, gotta love that banter, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnares/pseuds/FrozenSnares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shireen moves in to her dorm at Winterfell University and meets her roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move In

“Rickon, you’re not helping.”

“To be fair, I never said I would help. I said I would keep you company.”

Rickon was lying down on Shireen’s bed, messing around with some of the stuff that had compiled around him. Meanwhile, Shireen was packing up most of her stuff to take to Winterfell University. She had been at the task for three hours when Rickon showed up, and two more hours had passed since. She had a checklist of sorts next to her, but occasionally, she would add things or take something off. Several times, she had asked Rickon to read sections of the list to her. Rickon had insisted that she didn’t actually need any of this stuff, and that she could simply get whatever she forgot from his home in Winterfell.

Shireen finished packing up a box and stood up to face Rickon. She put her hands on her hips. “You have to get up, then,” she said. “I need to pack up my bed.”

Twisting his mouth, Rickon rolled halfway over to look up at Shireen. “You need to get everything else off, too,” he said, gesturing to the many books and papers that accumulated on her bed.

“Maybe I should take some of those books,” Shireen said, mostly to herself.

Rickon sat up and turned to face her. “Do you really think you’re going to spend your time re-reading these?” he asked. “You know Winterfell has a library, right?”

Picking up a copy of _Harry Potter_ , Shireen held it fondly to her breast. “I don’t want leave them here…”

“You want to carry seven heavy books to Winterfell, when you’re statistically never going to read them?”

Shireen hesitated, grabbing at the other books she had piled on her bed. After a full minute, she placed them back on her bookshelf, mumbling to herself. Then, she reorganized a box and moved it closer to the door. Rickon handed her a stack of her notes from high school. Within the next few minutes, her bed was clear of all things except her boyfriend.

“Off now,” she said, nudging him towards the edge.

Rickon rolled over once, far enough away that she’d have to climb on the bed to reach him again. Shireen did so, trying to remove him completely, but Rickon rolled back into her and pulled her down on top of him. She let out a small gasp, and Rickon rolled them both back over. Now that she was effectively pinned to the bed, he leaned down to kiss her. 

“And to think you’ve been putting that off,” Rickon said in between pressing kisses to her jaw. “You’ve been driving me nuts.”

Shireen rolled her eyes at him. “I’ve been packing, like I told you I would.”

Sliding his hands down her sides, Rickon kissed Shireen deeply, letting his tongue sweep her mouth. Shireen responded just enough so that Rickon continued letting his hands roam over her stomach. His hands ghosted over her breasts lightly on their way to hold her face as he kissed her hard on the mouth, pausing briefly to suck on her lower lip.

Shireen moaned. “Rickon…”

“Oh, that’s not going to help,” Rickon replied, trailing kisses down to her neck. Shireen’s hands found their way into Rickon’s hair, twisting into his messy curls. After working his way back up to her mouth, Rickon finally pulled away, “And you’re not taking this bed. I think that might actually kill you. You need warmer blankets – you’d freeze to death in these.”

Rolling her eyes, Shireen squirmed away from Rickon. “Then, it’s time to put everything in my car,” she said. “Come now, you’re the best source of muscle I have.”

Laughing after her, Rickon helped Shireen pack her car with all the boxes. After they finished, Shireen turned to Rickon with her hands on her hips. “Ready to road trip?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The drive up to Winterfell lasted several hours. Rickon spend most of the time selectively choosing music for them to listen to and screaming the lyrics at Shireen. On the other hand, Shireen did her best to ignore Rickon’s screaming and simply sang along when she knew the song. They made it to the university in the late evening after stopping to pick up bedding at the Stark house. Rickon helped Shireen move in all her things in half of her dorm, spending a lot of his downtime lounging around on her bed. When the task was finally complete, they went to dinner at one of the university’s dining halls. 

“You’re going to be eating this stuff for the rest of the year,” Rickon reminded Shireen. “And yet you’re dooming yourself to this cuisine.”

Rolling her eyes, Shireen said, “You’re being melodramatic.”

“One of us has to be,” Rickon retorted.

Shireen threw a French fry at him, which he expertly caught in his mouth.

“You have to admit that was impressive.”

“I’ll let you have that one.”

Back in Shireen’s dorm, Rickon was burrowing beneath her sheets, enjoying the crisp autumn air of Winterfell. While most of the South was still burning up, Winterfell was already starting to cool down. They would be seeing snow by early November. Shireen came in a few moments later, and she plopped down next to Rickon.

“My roommate doesn’t move in until tomorrow morning,” Shireen told him. “Do you want to go spend the night at your place?”

Rickon lazily wrapped an arm around Shireen and pulled her closer. “Or we could use the time to break in your bed.”

Shireen scowled at him. “That’s not exactly something I’m interested in doing in my dorm.”

“Well, I’m already warm,” Rickon said. “So we should just stay here.”

“You’re always warm,” Shireen countered.

Rickon pressed his face into Shireen’s neck. “Not really,” he said. “You’re just freakishly cold all the time. Don’t worry, though. Your blood will thicken soon enough.”

Shireen turned around in his arms to kiss him. Then, she worked her way under the blanket to steal his warmth. “We should probably dress for bed, then,” Shireen said.

“Oh, wait.” Rickon dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a key. “Your going-away present.”

“What’s this?” Shireen asked, taking the key.

“A key to Winterfell,” Rickon said. “Our property up here. Just in case you need anything.”

Shireen shoved it back at Rickon. “I can’t take this!”

“Sure, you can,” Rickon said. “We made it for you.”

Looking down at the key, Shireen gave him a small smile. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

Rickon snuggled next to Shireen. “Anytime,” he said, closing his eyes for sleep.

Shireen sat up abruptly. “Are you really going to sleep with your jeans on?”

Rickon raised his eyebrows at her. “Do you want me to sleep without them on?”

Shaking her head, Shireen left to put on her bed clothes on. When she rejoined Rickon, he opened his arms for her to fit herself into and pressed her close to his body. Then, he meticulously tucked in the edges of the blankets and pressed a kiss to her temple before the drifted off to sleep.

-

The next morning, they were awoken by light trickling in from the windows. Shireen got up to readjust the curtains effectively waking Rickon in the process. While Shireen stumbled back to the bed for more sleep, Rickon just decided that he was awake already and got up and stretched. He tucked the blankets in around Shireen once more and went to occupy her desk chair until she woke.

Rickon killed time by scrolling through his phone until the door to the room opened. Shireen’s roommate had just arrived, and Rickon was the only one awake in the room. To Rickon’s great surprise, he knew her.

“Alys?” he asked.

“Rickon Stark?” she responded. “Aren’t you a little young to be my roommate? And the wrong sex?”

Rickon laughed. “Not me,” he said. “My girlfriend Shireen. She’s still sleeping.”

Alys nodded and pulled in the cart carrying her belongings. She started pulling out the boxes one by one. 

“Want any help?” Rickon offered.

“I’m good,” Alys said. “I travel pretty light. So you managed to snag a girl after your stint at correction school?”

“Sure did,” Rickon replied, leaning back in the chair. “She’s a good one, too. You’ll like her.”

“At the very least, I’ll be living with her,” Alys said. “It’ll be nice to have a pleasant roommate. Last year did not go well. My roommate was a southerner, like, Dorne southern. I swear she wanted to live in an oven. I still don’t know why she chose Winterfell of all places.”

Rickon laughed loudly enough to cause Shireen to stir from her sleep. “There’s the princess,” he said. “Wake up. You’ve got a roommate now.”

Shireen rubbed at her eyes and forced herself to be alert. “Good morning,” she said as brightly as she could manage. “I’m Shireen.”

“I know,” Alys said. “Stark, here, already told me. I’m Alys Karstark.”

“Hi, Alys,” Shireen yawned. “Do you know Rickon?”

Alys shrugged. “Only somewhat. I was in school with Bran before he went off to Greywater for environmental science.”

More awake now, Shireen tossed the blankets from her body and sat up straighter. “Do you want any help moving in?”

“I’ve got it,” Alys said. “No need to trouble yourself.”

Shireen shrugged slightly. “I was just gonna make Rickon do it.”

“Hey, I offered!” Rickon protested.

“Of course you did,” Shireen mumbled. She gathered up some belongings and went into the bathroom to shower for the day.

“So how old are you now?” Alys asked Rickon.

“Fifteen,” Rickon answered.

Alys gave him a questioning look. “And you’re dating a college girl?”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly going to let her go after I got her,” Rickon said. “Besides, she’s good for me.”

“Lyanna said as much,” Alys commented. “Apparently, she saw you attack Wex on her behalf. Good on you for finally tossing him.”

Rickon shrugged. “Wasn’t much to keep,” Rickon admitted. “After my years away, it made more sense to just move on.”

“Did being south of here help?” Alys asked.

“Not really,” Rickon explained. “When the only thing your teachers know about you is that you got sent away from putting people in the hospital, things go downhill fast.”

“I can imagine,” Alys said, finishing her unpacking. She tossed her spare boxes under her bed and rolled the cart to block the door, opening space up in the room. “Wanna snag some breakfast when Shireen gets out? I have move-in swipes.”

“Yeah, sure,” Rickon said, moving to Shireen’s bed and straightening the blankets. “And thanks for not mentioning the...”

“Wow, Stark,” Alys said. “I know how to be a decent human being. She’s probably gotten flack for that her entire life.”

“Just accept the thanks, Alys.”

“You’re welcome.” Alys stuck her tongue out at Rickon.

They continued their amiable chatter until Shireen exited from the bathroom, dressed for the day. Shireen greeted Alys properly, with a friendly handshake, much to Rickon’s amusement. At Rickon’s snickers, Shireen crossed the room to wring her wet hair onto Rickon’s head. Alys was in a fit of laughter, watching the two poke fun at each other. Eventually, they made their way back down to the dining hall to eat breakfast together.

“So when will you be joining us at big kid school?” Alys asked Rickon.

“After I graduate,” Rickon said. “Apparently, you have to do high school before you try for college.”

“Sounds about right,” Alys said, slicing into an omelet. “So you’re going to do the long-distance thing?”

“Yup,” Shireen said brightly. “Rickon’s bound to come back to Winterfell sooner or later.”

“I hoping on sooner,” Rickon added. “The south is way too hot for us Starks.”

“When are you heading back down?” Alys asked.

“Later today,” Rickon replied. “Robb’s going down for business stuff, so he’s picking me up on the way. And school starts soon anyway.”

They finished their breakfast together, and then Alys parted to go find her where her classes would be. Shireen and Rickon walked together around the dorms, waiting for Robb’s arrival.

“A whole year, Shireen,” Rickon said. “It’s so long.”

“I already told you that I’d visit,” Shireen said. “And you said you’d visit, too.”

“A whole year!” Rickon repeated.

“You stop that,” Shireen said, smacking his arm. “You already promised that you’d call every day.”

“Which is nowhere near as good as kissing you every day,” Rickon interjected.

“And I’ll be down for every break from school unless we make other plans,” Shireen continued. “So you’ll see me in less than two months for Thanksgiving, the Christmas break…”

“Fine,” Rickon relented. “It’s survivable.”

“You’re being silly,” Shireen said, stretching to her toes to kiss Rickon. “It’ll be soon.”

“It better be,” Rickon said as Robb pulled into the dorms. He leaned down and pulled Shireen into a deep kiss. “I’ll call you tonight?”

“You better,” Shireen responded, pushing Rickon toward his brother’s car. “And tomorrow. And the next day. And the next day. And the—”

“I get it,” Rickon interrupted. “I’ll call you later. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Shireen smiled, watching Robb tease Rickon as he took a seat in the car. Just before they rounded the corner, Shireen saw Robb swat at Rickon’s head and Rickon looking like he was ready to throw a punch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one I have planned before the epilogue. So unless you throw some ideas at me, the next one will be the last.


End file.
